


You Are Mine!

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, neverland husbands endgame, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Finiva sempre in quel modo, per quanto lui cercasse di evitarlo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare agli anni passati a Neverland, con lui, quando nessuno della sua ciurma lo sapeva, degli altri forse Felix sapeva qualcosa e Rufio aveva sospettato, forse</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine!

Finiva sempre in quell modo, per quanto lui cercasse di evitarlo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare agli anni passati a Neverland, con lui, quando nessuno della sua ciurma lo sapeva, degli altri forse Felix sapeva qualcosa e Rufio aveva sospettato,forse.

  
“ Ti sono mancato? “ disse una voce dietro di lui, e Killian Jones, ormai noto come Hook, avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra mille: Peter Pan, il signore di Neverland, l’eterno ragazzo e … il suo magnifico peccato.

  
“ Per niente “ rispose, anche se era una bugia, ma l’altro non poteva saperlo, non doveva. “ Ti sono mancato “ fu invece la replica di Peter, sempre più vicino a lui, troppo vicino. Eppure da quando aveva conosciuto Emma Swan aveva smesso di pensare a Peter Pan, a quello che era successo tra loro, tutto.

  
“ Sbagli “ rispose, ma quella era una bugia bella e buona si disse prima che l’altro assaltasse le sue labbra con furia, come sempre, quando Peter Pan voleva sesso andava da lui, Killian non sapeva se gli bastava quello o meno, a lui si, gli era sempre andato bene.

  
“ Lei bacia bene come me? “ gli chiese Pan mentre faceva lentamente scorrere la mano sui suoi vestiti, sempre più in basso. “ Non sono affari tuoi “ rispose, non doveva dargli quel potere, e non doveva toccare Emma.  
“ Io dico di no, ricordo quando adoravi i miei baci “ disse l’altro prima di intrufolare le mani dentro i suoi pantaloni, il sorriso che diceva chiaramente che non se la beveva. “ Ricordi male “ disse prima di stringerlo a sé e di farlo distendere a terra, se doveva cedere almeno avrebbe avuto al soddisfazione di farlo implorare.

  
“ Forse, ma tu mi appartieni Hook “ fu la risposta di Peter Pan mentre lui si abbassava i pantaloni con furia e iniziava a prepararlo, per quel che poteva sapere lui al ragazzo non era mai importato, anzi, tra loro era sempre stato qualcosa di veloce, quasi brutale talvolta.

  
“ Io appartengo solo a me stesso “ disse prima di sostituire le dita, e sapeva che non era vera. “ Menti, tu sei mio, mio “ fu la replica dell’altro prima che lui cominciasse a spingere, con forza e con rabbia, tutto pur di strappargli quel sorrisetto soddisfatto.

  
“ Mio … solo mio … Killian … solo mio “ farfugliò Peter Pan mentre lui se lo scopava con furia, non gl’importava dell’altro, voleva solo godere, e dimenticare Emma e il bacio che c’era stato tra loro. Per quello si fotteva il padrone di Neverleand, per quello e non perché gli era sempre piaciuto avere Peter Pan sotto di sé che gemeva e ansimava.

  
L’orgasmo fu imprevisto, come ogni volta che si trovava con l’altro, poi lentamente iniziò a toccarlo, appena pochi tocchi e sentì l’altro tendersi.

  
“ Tu sei mio Killian Jones, non di Milah … non di Emma Swan … non di Bealfire “ sussurrò l’altro emntre si rivestivano.

  
“ Non funziona così, per fortuna non ti sono mai piaciute le carinerie “ disse mentre si rialzava. “ Se voglio le coccole vado da Felix, stammi bene Killian “ disse Peter Pan prima di allontanarsi e lasciarlo solo.


End file.
